


Sancturary

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My Ateez OneShots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crushes, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Soft Ending, Swearing, Uni Setting, crush while in relationship, slight angst? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: In which Wooyoung has a crush on San but can't express his feelings as he was already in a realationship that felt unescapable for him
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: My Ateez OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928
Kudos: 60





	Sancturary

It was nothing new to Wooyoung that he had a crush on his roommate and best friend San. Ever since they decided to move in together because Wooyoung had to pay for university and San also doesn't get that much money and they could split the rent like that.  
There were so many times where Wooyoung wanted to tell San how he felt, but he couldn't. First of all, he himself was currently in a relationship he couldn't get out of. And he was pretty sure San was straight, at least regarding all the women he took home with him whenever he went out with his friends from work.  
Life just didn't like Wooyoung. The only thing he could do to forget everything that is going on, is drowning himself in his studies and trying to ignore the rumpus San and his friends were doing in the room next door.  
Their loud music and screaming annoyed Wooyoung more than a bit, especially since San should know that Exams are coming up for Wooyoung and he really had to study to get through the semester.  
And whenever Wooyoung gets annoyed he'll become quite bitchy.  
Therefore his reaction wasn't exactly the most friendly when San knocked on his door.  
"What do you want?", he asked, but apparently not loud enough for the other to hear.  
So the younger stood up and went to his door, only then noticing that he locked his door. Even though that shouldn't be the reason San couldn't just tell him what he wanted.  
He opened the door an repeated the question, looking up to his friend.  
San held up his hands in defense, looking at the boy for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to say that we're ordering food and wanted to know if you want something too" he said, taking another look at him. His hair was all ruffled up, probably because he was stroking through it constantly, there were bags under his eyes that you couldn't not see and he just looked exhausted in general.  
"Yeah, just get me anything" he said, his voice was softer now than it was before "text me when it's there, I still have stuff to get done" he then continued.  
"Will do, good luck studying" San replied, ruffling through Wooyoung's hair before turning around and going to his room again, leaving Wooyoung who had a red tint creeping up his cheeks.  
Wooyoung sat down at his desk again and taking his book again. He tried his best to get back to his studies but there was just too much distraction, one of them being San (and his friends), the other being that his boyfriend texted him a while ago and he didn't answer him yet, even though he knows that it wouldn't end well. But he still just stared at the phone, not caring about the notification that's on the lockscreen. He didn't only not love his boyfriend anymore, he hated him, but he couldn't break up with him, there would be too many risks if he would do that.  
He sighed and stood up from his chair and instead sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. How is it always him to do the bad decision and regretting it later on? How could he believe that everything would work out? Maybe because it did for about a year. But since he went to university everything got different. His boyfriend didn't only get jealous, he got possessive over Wooyoung, and Wooyoung hated it more than anything in the world. He could never go out with friends, or even tell him that he had friends. He also never told him when he doing something more important because he wouldn't care. He would always find a way to get Wooyoung to go to his house. Mostly because Wooyoung is easy to manipulate and anything that he would say that is somehow including stuff like hurting himself he would go to him and make sure that everything is fine. Even though it always is, he just lures him with that because he knows that it works.

Wooyoung jumped when his door suddenly opened up. San was standing in the frame, looking at him and holding a bag in his hand. "Do you want to eat with us or do you want to stay here?", he asked the younger.  
He remembered the facial expression he just saw on the other's face and wanted to know what he was thinking about, but he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.  
"I'll eat here. Maybe I can concentrate on my studies better after I ate" Wooyoung replied, standing up from his bed and going over to San to take his stuff.  
"Thanks for ordering" he then said with a smile before turning around and sitting down at his desk again.  
After San told him, that it was no problem he left the younger alone and went back to his friends who were waiting for the food in his room.  
They almost screamed in joy while unpacking their food and more like inhaled it instead of eating it.  
San could only laugh at his friends, they often showed really great manners but it's completely different when it came to food.  
Only a few minutes passed when San could hear Wooyoung rummaging in his room before seeing him rushing out of the room.  
The younger boy peeked into San's room, "I have to go, see you tomorrow" he said, smiling at him, even though both of them knew the smile was only based on friendliness and not because Wooyoung was happy.  
When he heard the door closed he sighed, getting the attention of Mingi who just finished eating.  
"You don't seem to happy" he commented.  
"You don't say" San gave back.  
"And why is that so?", Mingo then asked.  
"I don't like his boyfriend. Like, I've never seen him or anything but whenever Wooyoung comes back he just looks so worn out if he doesn't look like it going to him already" San said, his shoulders hanging low.  
"Is that... Jealousy that I hear you talking about?", Hongjoong asked with a smirk.  
San must admit, that he was a bit jealous about the fact that Wooyoung would go to his boyfriend whenever he called or texted him, but that wasn't what concerned him at the moment.  
"No, I'm just, I'm just afraid that he's hiding something from me regarding that guy, I just have a feeling that he is no good" San admitted, letting out a long breath he didn't knew he was holding.  
"And what do you think he's hiding? That his boyfriend is abusive? Wooyoung seems quite healthy and also never has any bruises" Mingi said.  
San huffed, he didn't know what it was that made him think like that about someone he didn't know at all.  
He tried his best to get his mind off of his roommate and instead played some videogames with Hongjoong and Mingi until it was already late and the two of them went home.  
With nothing to distact him, San's thought found their way to Wooyoung again.  
He thought about his lame yet funny jokes, how he always scolds San when he disturbes his studies and end up letting him sit in his bed and quietly watch him, how they would go out in the middle of the night to get Sushi or Pizza, how cute he looks when he wears oversized sweaters and how perfect and beautiful he was in general.  
San shook his head violenty, banning those thoughts from his head.  
'He has a boyfriend' he reminded himself, flopping gown onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.  
'But I would make a way better boyfriend for him...'  
"Urgh, what the hell am I even thinking about" he said to himself, burying his head in his pillow and running his hand through his hair.  
After a few minutes he got up again, changed and brushed his teeth before laying down in his bed again, cuddling his plushie.

When he woke up the next morning Wooyoung wasn't there. He probably went to uni from his boyfriend's place.  
He made himself some breakfast and wrote a small note to Wooyoung if he should come home before him and got ready to go to work.  
At work he was lucky that no one decided to annoy him and he could do everything without talking too much to anyone.  
Like that the hours went by and soon he could finally go home.  
On his way home he decided to buy some sushi and energy so he wouldn't have to cook later on.  
When he entered the building there was a weird feeling, he couldn't tell what it was but something felt definitely wrong.  
He took the stairs instead of the elevator and every bit he got further up, the louder he could hear someone yelling, causing him to go up faster.  
Soon enough he realized that the yelling did in fact come from his and Wooyoung's apartment.  
Within seconds he arrived at their apartment, being welcomed by an opened door.

"You dumb whore! You can't to anything right, can you?", a voice that San didn't know yelled.  
He entered his apartment and didn't even arrive in their living room when the voice started to yell again.  
"Do you really think that you have a right to do that? You're mine, Wooyoung, **mine** "

"What the fuck?", San said to himself but also loud enough so that the people in the apartment could hear him.  
He went to the living room and the sight he saw was unbelievable.  
The guy who was yelling the whole time, who probably was Wooyoung's boyfriend, stood in front of the latter, holding his wrist strong enough so that San could already see red marks.  
Wooyoung himself seemed like he couldn't even hold himself on his feet if it wasn't for the guy holding his wrist. Tears were streaming down his cheeks nonstop while he tried to hold eye contact with that guy.  
Both of them didn't seem to notice San at first, only when he made a loud enough noise the two of them looked at him.  
"What the fuck do you want, kid?!" the guy said, glaring at San, but he ignored him and instead eyed Wooyoung, trying to see if there was more bruises on him.  
When they locked eyes more tears ran down Wooyoung's face.  
"Please go away, San" the younger chocked out, almost too quiet for San to hear. But San didn't listen, instead he now turned to the other guy who was still gripping Wooyoung's wrist while his other hand was balled into a fist.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!", San asked him, raising his voice. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him so he managed to send out a SOS call in the time they weren't paying attention to him, so with a bit of luck the police should be here soon.  
"What I'm doing? I'm showing this bitch how to behave" he said, tugging at Wooyoung's wrist, causing him to yelp.  
"And what on earth gives you the right to do so?", San asked back. At least he could win time like this.  
"Because he's mine and he has to do what I want him to do" the guy growled, taking a step toward San without letting go of Wooyoung.  
"Are you stupid? Wooyoung belongs to no one and doesn't have to do anything just because you tell him to" San yells at him, standing still so he wouldn't show how afraid he actually was.  
"You have no ide-" the guy wanted to start again but was cut off by another voice.  
"Police! Put your hands where we can see them" a man's voice shouted through the apartment.  
The men came to the living room, pointing their guns at the guy who then growled at San before letting Wooyoung go and putting his hands in the air.

With the loss of hold Wooyoung collapsed onto the floor, still crying as he tried to get a grip somewhere.  
San quickly ran over to him and sat down next to him, slowly trying to touch him without scaring the other.  
"Wooyoung" he softly whispered. "Wooyoung, it's okay, he won't touch you anymore" he tried to calm him down, while watching how the guy got arrested by one of the policemen.  
A woman came over to the two of them and kneeled down in front of them, eyeing Wooyoung with a concerned look. "Are you okay? Should we call an ambulance?", she asked but Wooyoung quickly shook his head.  
The woman then turned to San, knowing that it would probably be better to talk to him as Wooyoung didn't seem to be able to comprehend anything.  
"I have to inform you that the two of you have to speak out against him, but it would be probably be the best if he takes a rest first" she explained and San nodded. "Could you give me some contact information? We could call you on the following days" she then asked. San once again nodded and told her their phone number which she wrote down.  
"Thank you, take care" she said before getting up again and leaving the apartment after the others already left with that guy, closing the door behind her.

Wooyoung was still sitting on the ground, crying.  
"Wooyoung, it's over now, he's gone" San told him, carefully putting his hand on the other's shoulder.  
The latter was startled by the touch but quickly realized who it was and looked up.  
"I-I'm so-sorry" he said between breaths.  
"I should be the one apologizing. I should've done something before" San told him, looking into his eyes.  
"It's not... It's not your fault" Wooyoung said, shaking his head before getting up a bit and pulling him into a hug, burying his head in the crook of San's neck.  
San held him as close as possible, carefully stroking his hand over the other's back.  
"I'm so happy he's gone" he then said "I couldn't stand him and I didn't even know him".  
Wooyoung chuckled slightly "I couldn't stand him either. I hated him for years but he wouldn't let me go. He told me that he would hurt you..." Wooyoung mumbled before more tears streamed down his face again  
"He can't hurt me now, and he can't hurt you anymore either " San assured him.

They stayed silent for a while, just calming down from what just happened, when Wooyoung yawned against San's shoulder.  
"I think you should sleep a bit" San said laughing, getting up and pulling up Wooyoung a bit as well.  
"Carry me" Wooyoung whined, holding out his arms.  
San sighed silelty before bending down and lifting up the younger who hung into him like a koala.  
On the short way from the living room to Wooyoung's bedroom the latter seemed to have fallen asleep already, therefore not letting go of San when he set him down on the bed.  
"Wooyoung, I still need to get stuff finished" San said, trying to loosen the younger's grip, but he whined in protested and held onto San even more.  
"Stay here" he mumbled into San's shoulder, making the latter sigh once again before giving in.  
"But only because it's you" he said before laying down next to him, now also wrapping his arms around Wooyoung.  
"Sleep well" San told the younger, burying his nose in Wooyoung's hair.  
"I'll try, I love you" Wooyoung said, followed by a yawn.  
"I love you too" San responed, giving him a small kiss on his forehead before falling asleep, knowing that Wooyoung was safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AJFDKAH, I feel so bad for my fanfics because I always manage to hurt Wooyoung??? Why do I do that??? Owo  
> Other than that, I hope you still likes it,,, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi <3


End file.
